moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy's Memories
'''Joy's Memories '''is a upcoming 2019 3D American computer-animated action comedy film loosely based on the 1952 children's novel, Charlotte's Web, it is the third film adaptation of White's book following a 1973 animated version produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and a 2006 live-action version by Nickelodeon Movies, directed by Chris McKay and produced by Jordan Kerner, Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The film stars Amy Poheler, Billy West, Maya Rudolph, Anna Faris, Tara Strong, Erica Lindbeck, Fryda Wolff, Kyle Hebert, Griffin Puatu, Christana Vee, Tyler Shamy, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Robbie Daymond, Alex Cazares, Tress MacNeille, Grey DeLisle, Stephanie Beatriz, and Tiffany Haddish. Produced by Walden Media, Jordan Kerner's The K Entertainment Company, Aardman Animations, and Sony Pictures Animation, It will be released in the United States on December 20, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Plot Gene, an exuberant emoji who was born without a filter and is bursting with multiple expressions, Smiler, the original emoji, Jailbreak, a smart code breaker emoji, the WarioWare characters, Petunia, the pretty talking vegetable, Madame Blueberry, the pretty talking fruit, & Sam Sparks, a barn adventurer are living a normal life until Galeem comes in and is plotting to wipe out all of life on the barn, they hatched a plan with Charlotte "Joy", a spider emotion that currently lives in their world, Textopolis, to ensure that this will never happen. Voice cast * Amy Poehler as Charlotte A. "Joy" Cavatica * Billy West as Gene * Maya Rudolph as Smiler * Anna Faris as Jailbreak * Tara Strong as Mona * Erica Lindbeck as Ashley * Fryda Wolff as Penny * Kyle Hebert as Dribble/Dr. Crygor * Griffin Puatu as Spitz * Christana Vee as 5-Volt * Tyler Shamy as Red * Jennifer Hale as Kat * Kate Higgins as Ana * Robbie Daymond as Young Cricket/Orbulon/Mike * Alex Cazares as Lulu * Tress MacNeille as Petunia/Madame Blueberry * Grey DeLisle as Sam Sparks * Stephanie Beatriz as General Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi Production Coming soon! Music On April 6, 2019, it was confirmed that Danny Elfman would compose the score. It was also confirmed that Mother Earth and Father Time, and Chin Up, 2 of the songs from the 1973 animated adaption of Charlotte's Web, will be in this film, with the sad version of Mother Earth and Father Time playing first and the happy version played as the triumphant reprise of Mother Earth and Father Time. It was also confirmed that Richard Sherman and Alan Menken will write two new original songs, Pictures in My Head, and Life's A Happy Song. Release Joy's Memories will release on December 20, 2019 in the United States by Sony Pictures Releasing in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D in the United States, but will be screened in 3D formats in Canada and international markets. Category:Films featuring Tress MacNeille Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Films featuring Tara Strong Category:2019 movies Category:2019 upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming Category:Comedy films